Happy Birthday Michael
by Wandering Violinist
Summary: An unexpected guest arrives to wish Michael a happy birthday.


Today was the day. Hopping out of bed, Michael Scott walked over to the calendar on the wall and smiled. "Happy birthday to me," he said with a smile. Walking into his kitchen, Michael sighed. He was disappointed that his birthday was on the weekend this year—he wouldn't be able to celebrate with everyone in the office like he wanted. _Oh well…_

As he made breakfast, Michael thought about what he could do today. He didn't have a birthday cake yet; maybe he could go buy one. Michael shook his head at that thought. He would have preferred it if someone would make him a cake. Like when he was a kid. Michael was surprised that Dwight hadn't showed up or called to say happy birthday. He figured that, if anyone, Dwight would be the person to show up and shower him with gifts and praises. What Michael really wanted was to share his birthday with someone who liked him for himself.

_I'd really like to see Pam today,_ Michael thought as he finished making his breakfast.

Michael sat down and was about to eat when he heard a knock at his door. Smiling, he walked over to the door, curiosity welling up within him. He hoped it was someone from the office, but it was possible that it could be family or someone else. _God, I just hope it's not Dwight…_ Michael looked through the peephole and his eyes widened in delight as he opened the door.

"Happy birthday Michael." It was Pam. She held up a small box with a card on top of it and smiled shyly at him.

"Ah! Pamela! I was just thinking about you," Michael said. "Sorry, I'm still in my pajamas. I wasn't expecting any guests. Come in, come in!"

Pam blushed and looked to the floor as she walked inside. "Oh."

"What could this be?" Michael asked cheerfully. He quickly opened the box and beheld a small cake. "Wow! Did you make this?" Michael turned to Pam, who blushed again.

"I…well, yeah, I did."

Setting the box down carefully on the table next to him, Michael hugged Pam. "Thank you," Michael said with a rare sincerity. Pam smiled broadly and said into his ear, "I have some candles that we can put on your cake, if you'd like them." Michael nodded.

They pulled away at the same time and quietly looked into each other's eyes for a moment. When Michael realized that he was holding Pam's hands in his own, he snapped out of his daze and said nervously, "Um… would you like something to eat? I just made some pancakes. And after that, we can have some cake."

Pam's stomach gurgled and she laughed. "Sure. I guess I am a bit hungry."

Pam sat down at the table while Michael quickly grabbed a plate and placed a pancake on it, handing it to her. "I hope you like maple syrup," he said looking at the damp pancake. Pam held the plate in her hands and looked up at Michael. "Yeah," she nodded. "Syrup's great." As they ate, Michael and Pam began to talk. Not about anything in particular, just anything that came to mind. This was the first time, Michael realized, that the two of them had talked like this. He enjoyed the warm feeling he received when they were together.

"Cake time!" Michael said, reaching for the box next to him. Pam nodded happily and pulled a small box of candles out of her purse. Placing them in a circle on top of the cake, Pam looked around the kitchen and asked, "Do you have some matches?"

"Actually, I have something better!" Attempting to swiftly grab a lighter, Michael slammed his hand in the drawer he was looking through. He danced around in pain for a moment with the lighter in his hand.

"Ow! Jeez… Oh go—" Michael looked over at Pam and saw her trying to stifle a laugh. Michael smiled and forgot all about the already disappearing pain in his hand. "Hey, this is one of the few times I've been able to make you laugh!"

Pam smiled sheepishly. "Uh… oh. I guess so."

Michael gave her a pat on the shoulder and quickly lit all of the candles. On cloud nine, they sang 'happy birthday' and as Michael was about to blow out the candles, Pam gently pulled him away from the flames.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" She reminded him.

"Oh, right!" Michael stared at the candles on the cake and thought about what to wish for.

_I wish for… _Michael inhaled dramatically and blew out all of the candles in one breath.

Pam clapped and cheered. Michael smiled and cut two pieces of cake for the both of them. As they ate, Michael's eyes brightened. "Wow, this is really good!" Pam blushed as she swallowed a piece of cake.

When they finished eating their slices of cake, Pam looked at her watch and sighed. Looking at Michael, she said sadly, "I have to go now… I have a doctor's appointment today." She stood up and Michael quickly followed suit, walking with her to the door.

"Thank you… for coming," Michael said with a small smile.

"I had a good time and… I hope that you did too," Pam gave Michael a small hug and he opened the door for her. Before she left, Pam kissed Michael quickly on the lips and said, "See you later."

Michael waved as she left and he stood in the doorway, astonished. _I didn't really… expect that._ After standing there frozen, replaying the time they shared together, Michael slowly closed the door and smiled.

_Best birthday ever._


End file.
